The present invention relates to photography and more particularly to self-processing type photographic film and camera equipment.
Heretofore, self-processing type photographic camera apparatus has been developed in which film may be exposed and then immediately developed therein after exposure. A variety of such arrangements have been devised and the present invention is directed to improvements over the prior art arrangements.